The present invention relates to a radio frequency module including an antenna switch circuit, and in particular, relates to a technique effective when applied to a radio frequency module for wireless communication having a power saving function.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,502 describes an RF switch circuit using a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) over an SOI (Silicon on Insulator) substrate. The MOSFET is turned on and off by using control signals of positive and negative voltages. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-159157 describes a configuration in which a switching element in a radio frequency module is formed with an HEMT element.